Typically candles comprise a wick and a fuel source. For most of recorded history, tallow and beeswax were used as the fuel source for candles, though this changed in the mid-1800s when candles were typically made from spermaceti and purified animal fats (stearin).
Today, most candles utilize paraffin wax as a fuel source. However, the use of paraffin wax may have a number of disadvantages. For example, paraffin wax is typically derived from petroleum, a non-renewable resource that is rapidly becoming more scarce and expensive. As a result, many manufacturers have turned to making candles using alternative fuel sources, such as natural waxes. Natural waxes are renewable and derived from plant or animal sources; vegetable oils are a member of this group. To be used in a candle, vegetable oils are typically hydrogenated, which reduces the unsaturation of the vegetable oils and converts them to opaque solids at room temperature. However, hydrogenation of vegetable oil may add cost to the production of candles.
Non-hydrogenated olive oil has been used to make some candles. Olive oil is naturally low in polyunsaturation, but has the disadvantage of high cost. Regular soybean oil has been used to make some candles, but this may also be disadvantageous since the resulting candles tend to burn with a low flame height, to consume the fuel source inefficiently, and to self-extinguish after only a relatively short burning period.
The aesthetics of gel candles are highly desirable, and as such, may command a premium market price. In the past, gel candles have been made with mineral oil and block copolymer gelling agents. However, this formulation may also be characterized by a number of problems, particularly, the risk of flashover.
Based upon the foregoing, it is clear that a need remains for candle products comprising a fuel source which may be, among other things, safe, renewable, inexpensive, non-toxic, clean and/or long-burning. It would be particularly desirable to address the need, while also providing for candles that are aesthetically pleasing including, but not limited to, allowing for a translucent look.